


Kinks

by EvilPenguinRika



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, F/F, Hair Pulling, but this starts off fluffy then smutty and ends with fluffy, i actually don't know?, is this pwp or not pwp?, this is longer than the other fem kagehina smut, those are the kinks that shows up in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilPenguinRika/pseuds/EvilPenguinRika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata tries out each other's kinks. Fem!KageHina smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinks

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: More Fem!KageHina smut. Except this is like, fluffy smut that ends with fluff??? You know what, idk. This is p much just... Practice with writing lesbian smut tbh. Mistakes were probably made, and for that, I'm sorry.

**A Fem!KageHina Fanfiction**

**Kinks**

 

**~oOo~**

 

“Hey, do you have any kinks?”

 

Hinata, who was focusing on her homework, nearly stabbed herself with her mechanical pencil when Kageyama asked her that question.

 

“W-w-w-w-w-what do you mean!? W-w-why are you asking me that!? P-per-perfert!”

 

Kageyama threw her eraser at the smaller girl, her face tinted with a rosy pink hue. “It’s _pervert_ , dumbass.”

 

“I DON’T CARE!? WHY’RE YA ASKING ME THAT?” Hinata belched out, her entire face was just as red as her hair.

 

“S-shut up! The neighbours will hear you!” Kageyama flung her hand out and pressed them on top of Hinata’s mouth to keep her silent. “I was just curious okay? Don’t make such a big deal outta this.”

 

The other girl pried Kageyama’s hand off of her mouth. Her lips parted, ready to say something when Kageyama cut her off.

 

“You’re not going to shout again, are you?”

 

Hinata shook her head.

 

“Okay.”

 

The ginger fidgeted, her bottom lip a victim of her own teeth as she continued to bite down on them as she contemplated on what to say next. Her eyes adverted from Kageyama’s gaze that was currently directed at her.

 

“Blindfolds.”

 

“W-what?” Kageyama’s eyes widen when she actually heard a reply from Hinata.

 

“I… I really like being blindfolded o-okay… A-and… And dirty… Talk…” Hinata continued to squirm, her face was completely and totally red from embarrassment.

 

Kageyama could only stare for what seemed to be forever. Her tiny volleyball partner and girlfriend, actually took the time to answer her seemingly ridiculous question. She was pretty much over the moon at this point, and wondered if she could push it even further.

 

“Let’s try it. Right here, right now.” She said, tucking a strand of her black hair behind her ears. But her eyes continued to fixate themselves onto Hinata.

 

“W-w-what!? W-what do you mean? L-like… Like a-a-actually… D-doing… T-that!?”

 

“Yeah, why not? I-I mean… We’re girlfriends right?” She stated, but then she realized the negative implications of her wording and decided to explain herself quickly. “I-I mean. We don’t _have_ to do it if you’re not comfortable with it… We… We haven’t exactly really… T-talked about this sorta thing…”

 

Once again, Hinata shifted in her seat. But this time, she got on her knees and shuffled her way over to Kageyama. Her small warm hands cupped the dark haired girl’s face with slight hesitation, but also with determination.

 

“I want to. I want t-to do it. I-if it’s with you, then I’m okay with it. Because I trust you, a-and I l-love you.” Hinata said firmly.

 

Kageyama could only nod. She reached up and placed her hand over Hinata’s - which were still cupping her face. She gently moved Hinata’s hand down to her lips as she pressed light warm kisses on the palms of her girlfriend’s hand.

 

Hinata couldn’t help but giggle, as the kisses on the insides of her hand tickled.

 

“I don’t have a blindfold, but I can use one of my T-shirts as a makeshift blindfold.” Kageyama was already up on her feet as she searched her room for a clean shirt to use. She was feeling giddy at the thought of Hinata being naked and blindfolded on her bed. She felt herself clench with excitement and pleasure.

 

“You never mentioned what your kinks are, Kageyama,” said Hinata as she tried to break the semi-awkward silence.

 

Still searching, Kageyama hummed. “I never really thought much about what my kinks are to be honest…” She threw a shirt onto the floor after she smelled it. “Maybe… Tying and putting a gag on someone?”

 

“H-huh!? L-like b-b-bondage?” Hinata squeaked.

 

Kageyama shrugged. “Maybe. Here, I found a shirt we can use.”

 

“Okay. But I meant what you find pleasurable for _yourself_ , Kageyama.” Hinata began to unbutton her shirt as Kageyama walked towards her, kicking some of her shirt away to form a path.

 

As the taller girl was taking off her own shirt, she released Hinata’s pigtails, feeling the beautiful firey orange hair with her fingers.

 

“I guess I’d be okay with getting my hair pulled. And I guess I wouldn’t mind bite marks on me.” Kageyama replied nonchalantly.

 

“Kinky,” Hinata smirked.

 

Both girls took the time to remove each other’s clothes, marvelling at the other’s bodies before they jumped right to fucking each other. Hinata was quite envious at how well endowed Kageyama was. Though the one thing Hinata will always be envious about was just how slender she was. Kageyama’s body was extremely toned, a result from all those volleyball practice and training. She was completely beautiful with the sunlight hitting behind her. Kageyama looked like a glowing angel in her eyes.

 

To Kageyama, Hinata was the cutest and the most beautiful girl she ever laid eyes on. Her plump baby face made her look cute in whatever she’s wearing, or whatever she’s doing. She always wondered why she never met Hinata sooner. With the sun’s light seeping into the room, it made Hinata’s hair glow like fire. Her hazelnut brown eyes seemed to have also lightened up, reminding Kageyama of a fresh summer afternoon in a field of sunflowers.

 

“Ready?” Asked Kageyama.

 

Hinata nodded. And with a whisper, she replied, “yeah.”

 

Kageyama led the shorter girl to her bed and carefully wrapped her T-shirt around Hinata’s eyes. She made sure the knot didn’t take in strands of Hinata’s hair; she also made sure that it wasn’t too tight that it caused discomfort.

 

Once the blindfold was on, Kageyama attacked.

 

Her lips wandered all over Hinata’s small body. She felt the adrenaline heighten every time she heard Hinata moan and cry her name. Her fingers reached out and pinched and played around with Hinata’s already hard nipples.

 

“Your nipples are so hard, Hinata. All I did was kiss you.” Kageyama chuckled. She then had her other hand go down towards Hinata’s entrance. And what she felt down there was better than she had expected.

 

“Wow, you’re even dripping wet. You must be _really_ horny right now. I can already slip three fingers inside of you without any preparations.” She continued. Her fingers curled and twisted inside of Hinata.

 

“U-uwa! K-Kage… Yama!” Hinata gasped. With her eyes covered completely, her senses were heightened, making her body completely sensitive to Kageyama’s touches and ministrations.

 

“You said you also love dirty talk, right?” Kageyama craned her neck so that her lips were directly against Hinata’s ear.

 

“Then I won’t hold back.” She whispered. Her voice was low and sensual that it caused Hinata to quiver with excitement.

 

Kageyama’s thumb began to rub and push on Hinata’s clit, extracting an even bigger moan from the smaller girl. She continued to play around with the pert nipples that twinged painfully with pleasure every time Kageyama touched them. Hinata continued to gasp and pant, her voice hoarse as she bucked her hips whenever Kageyama’s fingers curled upwards.

 

“Aaah!”

 

“You’re so wet and tight, Hinata. Your juices just won’t stop flowing out of your cunt, kind of like a rapid river.” Kageyama nipped at Hinata’s collarbone, sucking on the skin and leaving a generous mark. “Feel that? I can already fit four fingers inside your dripping wet hole.”

 

“K-Kageyama…!!”

 

“Fuck… You’re so cute, Hinata,” Kageyama breathed. She pulled her fingers out and shimmied her body down so that her face was directly in front of Hinata’s entrance.

 

“I can’t wait to taste you.” Kageyama stuck her tongue out and drew it from the opening to the clit. She made sure the tip of her tongue swirled around Hinata’s clit to add stimulation.

 

“AH!!”

 

Kageyama stuck her tongue inside of Hinata’s incredibly wet cunt. She took in the musky smell of the juices that continue to flow out nonstop. She even reached down to her own entrance and proceeded to finger herself, trying to reach that optimal pleasure that her girlfriend was currently experiencing before her.

 

Hinata, still blindfolded, blindly reached around, trying to find Kageyama’s head as she remembered that the taller girl was into hair pulling. Her fingers threaded through the sea of black, feeling the softness of each strand of hair atop of Kageyama’s head. With her fast reflex, her fingers scrunched into a fist, tugging on the hair with her as she pushed Kageyama’s face further towards her sopping wet pussy. Her hips twitched and shook every time Kageyama’s tongue entered and circled around her vagina. Hinata wanted to feel more of the pleasure that was being given to her by her girlfriend. She wanted to feel Kageyama even more.

 

Kageyama was loving everything about this. She loved how needy Hinata was getting, she could already feel the insides of her girlfriend pulse and throb. She also loved how hard Hinata was pulling on her hair. God, what a fucking delight. She would cum right then and there if it weren’t for the fact that Kageyama was trying to save her climax for something both of them would enjoy. She remembered reading about it on the internet when her parents believed she was asleep.

 

“Hinata, wait. I want to try something,” Kageyama whispered. Her voice breathless from eating out her girlfriend. Her entire mouth and lips were drenched in Hinata’s juices.

 

“E-eh?”

 

“I’m going to take the blindfold off, okay?” Kageyama had already shifted her body upwards, her fingers lingered over the T-shirt like a wandering spirit at a graveyard.

 

“Okay.”

 

Kageyama gently slid the T-shirt off of Hinata’s head, tossing it aside to put away later. She gazed down at her girlfriend, who was glistening in sweat. Which wasn’t anything new since they both do volleyball, and sweat was always apparent whenever they practiced. But there was something different about the sweat that lingered on Hinata’s naked body. It made her look even more beautiful than ever before. Like a Nymph, or some mythical creature that one could see only once.

 

“H-hey… Kageyama. S-stop staring at me so much… I-it’s embarrassing…” Hinata’s face flushed. The red blush crept all the way down from her face to her collarbone. To Kageyama, she found it endearing.

 

She dipped her face down and kissed and sucked on Hinata’s neck and collarbone, leaving even more hickeys on the girl.

 

“A-ah! W-wait…! D-don’t leave s-so man-many marks… Ah!”

 

“I can’t help it. Your skin is so nice. It makes me want to mark you all over so people know you’re mine.” Kageyama pursed her lips as her eyes looked up at Hinata.

 

The ginger rolled her eyes playfully. “You can get _so_ jealous, Kageyama.”

 

The other girl shrugged.

 

“A-anyways… W-what’s the thing you wanted to try?” Hinata asked.

 

“Right.” Kageyama, regrettably, pushed herself off from continuing to suck and lick Hinata’s body. She hoisted one of Hinata’s leg up and carefully placed her own leg next to Hinata’s torso. They were positioned where their entrance touched. Kageyama has to suppress a moan when she felt Hinata’s sticky wet pussy rub up against her own. Their clits knocked against each other, causing the both of them to feel maximum pleasure.

 

“Fwaa…! K-Kageyama…!”

 

“Nng… H-Hinata…”

 

Both girls bucked and thrust their hips. Their pelvis continued to rub and scrape against each other. The sounds of their cum and the gasps of their lustful experience echoed in each other’s ears. Kageyama lowered her upper body until her lips met with Hinata’s. Their breasts pushed up against one another, and their nipples caressed the other. Hinata felt Kageyama’s tongue slither in her mouth. She stuck her tongue out and mewled out of ecstasy. Kageyama took Hinata’s tongue and began to suck, her own tongue casually brushed against Hinata’s.

 

The orange haired girl’s hips began to wildly move as Kageyama continued sucking on her tongue. She felt her own climax reaching fast from the rubbing and thrusting. Hinata grabbed onto Kageyama’s hair and pulled. She opened her eyes slightly and saw the way Kageyama was getting off with her hair being tugged. Her brows were knitted together, and her eyes squeezed shut. Her bangs were plastered on her forehead from the constant sweat that kept sprouting from her face.

 

Kageyama, who had stopped sucking needingly on Hinata’s tongue, threw her head back as she went with the motion of Hinata’s pulls. Her ivory neck elongated and exposed for Hinata to do a little payback for the hickey’s the latter had plastered on her body.

 

She struggled to attach her lips to Kageyama’s neck, but managed to do so after the third try. She felt the vibrations of Kageyama’s moans and groans from her lips as she sucked on the pale skin of her girlfriend. With another pull, and another thrust, both girls felt an incredibly new sensation rush throughout their entire bodies and out of their throbbing cunts. They didn’t care if the neighbours heard them scream each other’s name. They were both lost in their own world as their orgasms hit them.

 

It took a couple of minutes for the two of them to settle back to stage zero. They both collapsed onto the bed, their limbs intertwined with each other’s as they tried to catch their breath. Hinata could feel Kageyama’s ragged breathing against her hair, and Kageyama could feel Hinata’s gentle breaths on her skin.

 

“That was fun,” said Kageyama.

 

Hinata could only nod as her voice was currently failing her.

 

“We… We should… Do this again sometime…” Kageyama tightened her grip around the smaller girl, her cheeks rosy and pink; either from embarrassment or from their sexual activities, she didn’t know.

 

Again, Hinata could only nod before she snuggled closer to Kageyama. However, she managed to murmur an “I love you” before she dozed off.

 

Kageyama chuckled. “I love you too.”


End file.
